villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures)
Drago is the son of Shendu, as well as an antagonist from Jackie Chan Adventures, and the main antagonist of the fifth and final season. He is a humanoid son of the demon Shendu and the final villain of the series. He was voiced by Michael Rosenbaum, who also played the Flash and Lieutenant Franzee in the Justice League series. History J2 At the time when Jade, Jackie’s 1C1R, became head of Section 13, Drago was their number one most wanted criminal. Drago unleashed a powerful dragon army that he used to take control of Section 13 and prepared to bring back his father with dragon teeth. After leaving Jackie and Uncle as “snacks” for Shendu’s reawakening, Drago then went to stop Jade, who had traveled back in time to destroy the teeth before his plans could occur. Upon arriving, the son of Shendu went after Jade, who met up with her younger self. Dragon chased the two Jades at a warehouse and when Jackie tried to stop him, he left his father’s archenemy hanging over a few boxes of lit fireworks. Drago then went to find the dragon teeth and found Uncle at their location, who just discovered them, then tied him up and left him dangling from a bridge. After the two Jades and Jackie arrived, Drago demanded that the future Jade give him the spell to return to the future and threatened Uncle's life if she refused. However, Drago then noticed Jackie rushing to Uncle's aid and shot a fire blast that began burning the rope holding him. Future Jade engaged the son of Shendu, but Drago took the advantage and was about to finish her with a fire blast. Suddenly the present day Jade got Drago with a surprise kick, which caused him to drop the fangs. However, as soon as midnight occured, the son of Shendu announced their lost, since at that point in the future, his father was awakening. However, the two Jades taunted Drago into shooting a fire blast that destroyed the dragon teeth, stopping Shendu’s awakening in the future. The son of Shendu angrily tried to attack them, but Uncle blasted him with a chi spell knocking him out. Drago was then imprisoned in Section 13 and left behind in the past by Future Jade. Relics of Demon Past During Drago's incarceration, he sensed the awakening of the symbols of the Immortals that had sealed his father, uncles, and aunts. Knowing that those symbols contained remnants of their Demon Chi, which could grant him their powers, Drago broke out of Section 13. He first recruited the Dark Hand Enforcers as his henchmen, empowering them to grant them dragon forms and fire powers. They went to a carwash where the fan holding the chi of the wind demon, Xiao Fung, was located. After clashing with Jackie and Captain Black, Drago and his minions succeeded in escaping with the fan, but the son of Shendu discovered to his anger that the demon chi was gone. However, he managed to sense that it was in Jade and headed to her school to claim it. Though Jade managed to overwhelm him and the Enforcers with the powers of Xiao Fung, Drago finally succeeded in absorbing the chi from her. However, Tohru and Uncle arrived and Uncle absorbed the chi from him, prompting the son of Shendu to flee, but not before taking the Enforcers’ new powers away. It’s All In The Game Drago later sensed the chi of the water demon, Bai Tza, which was in a gourd used in a Survivor-esque game show. He headed to the island it took place on aboard a cruise ship and attacked during one of the events, in which Jackie, Jade, and Tohru were competing in. Drago obtained the gourd, absorbed Bai Tza’s chi, and then took on Jackie with his new water powers, even forming into an enormous tidal wave. However, Uncle arrived and stripped Drago of the water demon’s chi, returning him to normal and leaving him stranded on a dinghy. Black and White Chi All Over Drago managed to get back to San Francisco and snuck into Section 13 to try and steal the demon chi that Jackie and the others had captured. Jackie caught the son of Shendu in the act and Jade set off the alarm, but he still managed to get away. Realizing he needed help, Drago set out to find “the biggest, baddest henchmen in the world”. The son of Shendu then held tryouts, but none of the applicants proved satisfactory until Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra showed up, knocking the rejects off their feet. At that moment, Drago sensed the chi of the earth demon, Dai Gui, which was in a flower at a flower shop near the Coronado Bridge in San Diego. He then empowered Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra the same way he had the Enforcers and set out to get the chi. Drago and his new henchmen found the flower shop as well as Jackie, Jade, Tohru, and Uncle. A fight ensued while the son of Shendu looked for the flower in a race with Uncle and Jade. However, Jade got it first and Uncle subdued the chi, prompting Drago to angrily reprimand his new henchmen. But then the chi of Tso Lan, the moon demon, appeared in a lotus pod at a zoo and they went to claim it. As Drago and his henchmen faced off with Jackie and the others, the chi was accidentally absorbed by a panda. The son of Shendu went after it in another race with the Chans, but the chi was again taken in by Uncle before he could get it. However, his Chi-O-Matic could only hold one chi at a time, allowing the two chis to break free. Drago absorbed Tso Lan’s chi, but Jackie absorbed Dai Gui’s chi before the son of Shendu could get it. The two began fighting while Uncle fixed his Chi-O-Matic until Drago attempted to throw Jackie into some power lines. However, Uncle managed to fix his device and took Tso Lan’s chi from the son of Shendu. The Demon Beneath My Wings Later, Drago went to claim the chi of the sky demon, Hsi Wu, which was in a flute at a merry-go-round in Australia. After one of his fire blasts made the merry-go-round go haywire, Drago attempted to claim the chi, but failed after he was thrown flying when Jackie stopped it. Howeve, Uncle couldn’t obtain the sky demon chi into the containment device and Jade brought his Chi-O-Matic on her field trip, where the sky demon chi found its way into Jade’s teacher, Miss Hartman. Drago saw this as his second chance at getting Hsi Wu’s chi and went to the house Jade’s class was visiting. The son of Shendu grabbed Jade, but then Miss Hartman appeared, transformed by the chi and knocked him down for a minute, but he wasn’t out. Drago soon engaged Miss Hartman, trying to take the chi from her and when Jackie and Jade arrived on the scene, he blasted fire at them. As the teacher carried Jade off, Drago shot fire blasts at her and when she got away, took on Jackie. However, he was swallowed by a bookcase, which had been animated, along with other things in the house, by spirits awakened by the presence of two demon chis. Drago eventually found his way to the attic, where Miss Hartman and Jade were and the two resumed fighting with Jade helping her teacher. The son of Shendu almost absorbed the sky demon chi, but Jackie interfered and managed to trick Drago into jumping on a bunch of mouse traps, before he was knocked off a ledge and into a river. Antler Action When an earthquake broke the containment unit of the demon chi and the earth demon chi escaped Section 13, Drago sensed it and saw that this was his chance to claim it. After waking up his henchmen, he went after the chi at a local skate park, which inhabited Jade’s geeky friend, Larry. However, the human was able to fend them off by using the powers of Dai Gui and with the Chan's help. After Larry escaped by burrowing through the ground, Drago and his subordinates went after him. They lost him, but the son of Shendu wasn’t going to give up so easily and found him at a comic book convention with the Chans. Larry took Drago and his minions on with help from Jackie and Tohru, but began transforming into a full demon. The son of Shendu was eventually blasted away in a wave of earth and the chi was recaptured by Uncle and Jackie. Stealing Thunder The next demon chi Drago sensed was that of the thunder demon, Tchang Zu, in a set of castanets on a sunken ship. His henchmen planned to go snowboarding, but the son of Shendu stopped them and made them go get the castanets since being underwater stopped his fire powers. The three worked on building a submarine, much to Drago’s skepticism, but they succeeded and departed to sea. However, the son of Shendu joined the fight after they had trouble dealing with the Chans and entered their surfaced submarine. Inside, Drago found Uncle trying to capture the demon chi and absorbed the chi successfully. Now with the power of Tchang Zu, the son of Shendu destroyed their sub and stranded them on a piece of ice in the ocean, before leaving. Drago went back to San Francisco and was pursued by the Chans to the junkyard he used as a hideout. During the fight, a bolt of lightning struck him, which he absorbed to become him even more powerful. After blasting the Chans (who were hiding under a pile of tires), Drago left with his henchmen to find a better base. They settled in the Seattle Space Needle, which the son of Shendu planned to use to be hit by more lightning. Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra went on a series of heists to get items to renovate the tower, including steel girders, a pool, and an enormous sound system. On one such robbery, they were confronted by the Chans, but escaped with a plane engine, being picked up by Drago in a helicopter, not knowing Jade had snuck aboard. The son of Shendu ordered them to finish securing the lightning rod so he could absorb the lightning of an enormous approaching storm. However, Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru arrived and Drago went to do it himself while his henchmen dealt with them. After defeating the trio, Jackie and Uncle went after the son of Shendu, but he blasted the elevator they were in with lightning to stop it. They still got up to the top of the Space Needle and Drago blasted at them with lightning, but Uncle still succeeded in drawing the thunder demon chi from him. At that moment, the lightning struck the lightning rod, badly injuring Drago and he was forced to run for it. Weight and See Drago eventually went after the chi of the mountain demon, Po Kong, which was in a set of chopsticks that were carved from ancient drumsticks at Quebec, Canada. He found Jackie and Uncle already there and almost incinerated Jackie and a woman bystander with fire blasts. Drago then went after Uncle, who had taken all the chopsticks and eventually caught him, but Jackie buried him in rice and the two escaped. Enraged at being reduced to using the junkyard as his hideout again, Drago told his henchmen thathe was losing faith in them. When they pointed out it was more his fault, the son of Shendu got even angrier and swore to get the mountain demon chi, then have revenge on Jackie. Drago moved to another hideout in a TV station and got some new stealth gear for his henchmen, as he planned to launch a sneak attack on the Chans. The son of Shendu was about to attack the store, but when they arrived, the Chans had left in pursuit of Tohru, who had absorbed the mountain demon chi. Drago and his subordinates pursued them and took on the Chans when Tohru attacked them. The son of Shendu fought him and the two began exchanging rubble and fire blasts, but Drago eventually absorbed the mountain demon chi from Tohru. However, Uncle absorbed the mountain demon chi and then Drago's fire demon chi, prompting Drago to make his retreat. The Powers That Be In an attempt to reclaim all of the demon chi, Drago had his henchmen kidnap Captain Black, Uncle, and Jackie. He then called Jade and Tohru, demanding that they hand over the chi in exchange for their safe return at 3 AM at the Golden Gate Bridge. Drago revealed to his captives that he considered attacking Section 13, but then decided that he could just have the chi handed over to him and that he planned to bring the world under demon supremacy with him as ruler. Uncle and Jackie managed to get loose of the truck they were tied to, but were still chained together and tried to fight Drago head on. Drago was able to beat them at first, but Captain Black freed them of their restraints with grease to even the fight. Jackie managed to knock him into some cars, but then Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra stopped them. Drago angrily said he told them stay nearby and Strikemaster asked if they were too much for him. The son of Shendu told him not to take that tone, but Strikemaster blasted him away and reminded him he didn’t have any powers. Drago said that was about to change and when it did, he wouldn’t forget their little talk. As they were bringing Uncle, Jackie, and Captain Black to the rendezvous, Jackie and Captain Black allowed Uncle to escape. But when they arrived, Drago’s henchmen turned on him and they started fighting with the son of Shendu proving able to fight even without his fire powers. However he was beaten and thrown off the bridge, before Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra took the demon chis for themselves. But Drago suddenly absorbed all the chi from his former henchmen using a dark chi spell. He then told the humans to take one last look at this world, before unleashing his new dark powers, devastating the Golden Gate Bridge. Drago proceeded to turn the sky red then began his preparations to liberate his demon brethren. His henchmen tried to get back on the son of Shendu’s good side, but he imprisoned them in earth before transforming with his new powers. The forces of Section 13 arrived, but Drago appeared and they fired on him, only for their weapons to do nothing. He devastated them with his new powers, forcing them to retreat and he declared running was pointless. Deciding to take his former henchmen back, Drago gave some of his earth, thunder, and wind chi powers to Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra respectively and sent them to destroy Section 13. The son of Shendu began reducing San Francisco to rubble, before heading to a baseball field where he was confronted by Jackie, El Toro, Captain Black, and Viper. However Drago's henchmen appeared and kept them busy while Drago began summoning more demons. As the son of Shendu summoned even stronger demons, his father suddenly appeared, saying he had to pay for his treachery. Drago and Shendu engaged each other with Drago saying Shendu was weak as he started to win, but his father said he was an impudent child. Everyone threw the Talismans to Shendu, giving him his full powers and they continued to fight. However Uncle and Tohru cast a spell that sucked Drago and all the demons back into the Netherworld. Drago cried out for Shendu to help him but his father said he deserved it for his disloyalty. He begged for forgiveness and Shendu finally helped his son, but Drago revealed it was trick and threw him into the portal. However his father grabbed him by the tail, pulling them both into the Netherworld and leaving them to argue and fight with each other for the rest of eternity. Personality Drago’s personality is much like his father, cruel, fierce, and arrogant. However, he is more hotheaded than his father, which can be used against him as seen when he was tricked into destroying the dragon teeth. But Drago has somewhat overcome this since when he faced Jackie in the car wash, he chose not to use his fire for fear of destroying the fan with Xiao Fung’s chi. Nothing angers Drago more than failure and he hates being denied what he wants, but he is always ready to try again to get what he’s after. Powers and Abilities Drago is capable of generating powerful fire blasts from his hands or mouth, which are strong enough to destroy magical objects like the Talismans. He possesses superhuman strength, speed, and agility and has demonstrated great fighting abilities, able to keep up with a highly skilled martial artist. Drago can also grant small portions of his power to his minions, as well as sense and absorb demon chi, which grants him the powers of the demon whose chi he absorbs and transform him to resemble that demon. With the water demon chi, he can create water out of his hands, form whirlpools around his body, and summon a giant tsunami with a monstrous face on it. With the moon demon chi, he possesses the power of levitation. With the lightning demon chi, he can summon thunderstorms and cast and absorb lightning strikes. When Drago has the chi of all the Demon Sorcerers, it cannot be removed from him since it has all fused together. Trivia *Many fans theorize that Drago actually had a human mother, since he looks far more humanoid than his father. But his mother is never seen or mentioned in the series so it is unknown if this is true. *Drago's outfit in his first appearance differed from the one he wore in season four, looking more like a martial arts gi, while in the fourth season, it had a different color scheme with a long sleeveless coat and other little details added. *Drago is voiced by actor Michael Rosenbaum, who is also known as Smallville's Lex Luthor, another villain with a fractious father-son relationship. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Dragons Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:One-Man Army Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Paranormal Category:Supremacists Category:Outcast Category:Successful Category:Dark Forms Category:Misanthropes Category:Martial Artists Category:Usurper Category:Barbarian Category:Tragic